Digimon: Snog, Marry, Avoid?
by StormAzure
Summary: A boring German lesson can be a deadly thing when me and my best friend are concerned. So, this is the Digimon and humans of Adventure and 02 that Miss Emily Ann Jordan wants to Snog, Marry or Avoid! Not expecting any reviews but would appreciate it!


**My dear friend, I love you, but sometimes, I think you need a little more Digimon in your life!**

**So here it is, for a dear friend of mine, a Fanfic, just for you, Emily, inspired by that strange German lesson on Thursday 16****th**** of September 2010.**

**Please don't get pissy (Emily will know what that means, if you want me to explain, PM me!)**

**Rated for minor language**

_**Digimon:**_ Snog, Marry, Avoid?

'Morning,' I muttered as a bag was thrown down on the desk space next to me.

A gorgeous brunette girl with green-grey eyes sat down and got her things out and then replaced her bag under the table.

We sat for the first twenty minutes in silence as we completed the work that had been set, then a grin spread across my face and I ripped a page from my note book.

_He does have short hair… and he could play rugby, _I wrote, brining up the argument we had started many moons ago.

Once she had read the note and rolled her eyes, Emily's pen resumed making small, swirling marks on her page.

_He's hawt ;)_

Emily glanced over at the page and then up at our teacher who had started speaking.

I grinned as Emily made a funny face.

_And blonde, _I added to my note.

Emily acknowledged my writing and then looked up at our teacher.

After working out what she was doing, I wrote _Not Mr R!_

Emily laughed quietly.

_MO, _I wrote, meaning Myotismon. You see, Emily and I had this ongoing debate whether Myotismon had short or long hair, in case you haven't already guessed, and I am, of course, right in saying that his hair is short because in one episode, you can see that his hair is short when he turns around to open the door to the room behind the staircase. Unfortunately, Emily does not believe me and because she does not have internet after moving house about… three months ago, and as of yet, has not been able to check it out… that reminds me, I could show her on my phone!

Also, our debate covered the topic of whether Myotismon could play rugby. Don't ask! I think he could, Emily thinks his legs would snap. I sort of agree with that but I just like the idea of Myotismon in shorts and a shirt running across a field and then diving into a pile of other men. Then again, only if those men are Digimon like Angemon, Piedmon and the Digimon Emperor!

_MEW has long hair_

_But he ain't hawt!_

MEW was our code for Wizardmon. And I immediately regretted writing that he wasn't hawt, cus, lets be fair, he is!

_Dony...? _This was the nickname our other friend, Miranda, and I had made up for Emily this time last year.

She gave me a half smile as she kept writing.

_**Emmy! **_I wrote, pressing my pen a little harder than I should have and making a tiny rip in the paper.

Emily glanced at me,

_Who do you think is hawt? X_

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head a little but otherwise ignored my question.

I scribbled a line under my last text and Emily mouthed "_what_" at me.

I nodded my head down to the paper and tapped the nib of my pen against the question.

With a grin on her face, Emily transferred her pen from her German work onto my note page.

**Sherlock Holmes!**

I face palmed and sighed.

_Prick_

Emily gave me a faux offended look and then stuck her tongue at me.

Before Emily could go back to her work, I wrote _from any series of DM!_

After a few seconds, I added _Human or Dm?_

Emily frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

'Give me some to choose from. There's too many of them,' she told me quietly.

I nodded my head and grinned, immediately tearing another page from my notepad and drawing a line down the middle.

In one column, headed H, I wrote DE, meaning the Digimon Emperor, Matt, Davis, Kari and Izzy.

Then, in the column, I had headed DM, I wrote MO, MEW, and Monkey! (Meaning Etemon) LDM which, of course, meant Lady Devimon with a winking smiley next to it and then finally I wrote PM and then wrote Snog, Marry, Avoid below it.

After handing the list to Emily, she observed it and frowned.

'Who's PM?' she asked.

'Piedmon,' I whispered in response.

Emily nodded her head and made an "oh!" sound. She then promptly grabbed a green pen and wrote a large A next to all of the names.

I rolled my eyes and Emily grinned at me.

'OH! Right,' she said quietly as she realised what my plan had been. 'So I need to write snog, marry, avoid next to the names?' she asked.

I nodded my head. 'That's the general idea,' I muttered and then watched as Emily took a red pen and wrote an S next to MO which made me grin, an M next to MEW which made me go "aw" and then she wrote an S next to DE which I had a feeling she would considering the events of January '09 and then she wrote an M next to Matt.

'You'd marry Matt?' I asked with a little surprise.

'Meh,' Emily said as she gave me back the note.

'I thought you would have gone for Izzy,' I muttered.

'Who's Izzy? The spiky haired one?' Emily asked with a slight frown.

'Yeh, uh, the computer geek,' I replied.

'Oh ok I'd marry him,' Emily said and then scribbled out the M next to Matt and put it next to Izzy's name.

I laughed and observed her answers.

'I'd marry MEW too,' I whispered and then folded the note away and grinned at her.

'This is going to become a Fanfic, you know that?' I asked teasingly.

'You still haven't finished the last one!' she pointed out with a slight smirk.

'Oh, now that, that's just going to be a surprise for your birthday!' I said with a chuckle.

'Huh?' Emily asked with a confused look.

I grinned.

'I'll get you a lemon,' she added.

At this, I giggled and was about to explain when the bell dismissed us.

**Thanks for reading! This is not meant to be a serious Fic and if you don't want to review, please don't.**

**Again, this is in dedication to my best friend and the other Fic we came up with will be published just after Christmas time ahead of Emily's birthday!**

**AlternateDigimon –x-**


End file.
